Des yeux cachés
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: Et si la vie du Patron derrière l'écran n'était pas celle que l'on pensais... Et, pourquoi des lunettes de soleil ?... (Salut Les G33ks)


Titre : Des Yeux Cachés...

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages enoncer appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet

Toute première fanfic publier.

Ainsi que la thème aborder...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Des yeux cachés...

J'en ai marre ! Oui, moi ! Le Patron ! Oui, le Patron de Salut Les G33ks ! J'en ai marre de toute cette mascarade ! Malgrer le titre que les fans m'ont donner... J'en peut plus de ce titre. Marre de toutes ses fanfictions yaoi ou pas ! J'ai beau baiser tout et n'importe quoi [Je n'ai pas vu L'envers du Décor 5 xP et la flemme...], mais sa me gave ! Et dans toutes ses fanfics, surtout avec le Geek, en mode " Je l'aime mais il est trop pur pour moi" Patati et Patata ! Réellement, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal, malgrer le fait de ce qui se passe dans les épisode, comme par exemple lui "couper" les oreilles... Mais malgrer tout sa, les autres aussi on une part d'ombre en chacun de nous... Mathieu, le Geek, le Hippie, le Prof, la Fille et le Panda...

Mathieu qui retenais trop de d'émotions en lui, qu'il a décider de nous créer...

Le Geek, l'innocence, fragilité et peur...

Le Hippie, pour pouvoir s'évader en planant...

Le Prof, son savoir et la responsabilité...

La Fille, son coté féminin, niant-niant et fleur bleu...

Le Panda, la peur de voir l'espèce s'éteindre a petit feu...

Et moi, son cote le plus sombre de son être...

Est-ce qu'un jour je trouverais quelqu'un qui me détestera ?... Je ne m'adulera pas ?... Cette situation me tue a petit feu... Un petit feu long, très long...

Je suis en se moment même dans ma chambre, sombre, lugubre... Tout comme mon être... La seule chose qui me tiens réellement a cœur sont mes lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi ? Car elles cache mes yeux vide... Vide de quoi ? D'émotions affectives... J'aimerais bien pouvoir les ressentir. Voir se qu'est le fait d'aimer quelqu'un et non d'aimer la chair.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je ne veut surtout pas faire du mal aux autres, et surtout à Mathieu... Lui qui nous aimes tant et toujours au petit soin avec nous. Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Je me lève difficilement de mon lit, pour me poser sur ma chaise de bureau, allume la lampe, prend une feuille et un stylo...

 _" Cher Mathieu._

 _Je t'écrit cette lettre pour te remercier de m'avoir créer, de m'avoir fait vivre, de m'avoir permis de m'exprimer comme une personne normale, en quelque sorte, avoir découvert la vie... Mais cette vie, je voudrais la comprendre totalement... Pourquoi ? Car je ne sais pas qu'est le vrai sens du mot " Amour " avec un grand " A " majuscule. Il est vrai que pour vous j'ai beaucoup d'affection ainsi que pour les fans, mais j'ai peur Gamin, très peur... Je n'arrive plus à retrouver l'ancien Patron avec ses blagues de plus en plus salaces... J'ai lu une bonnes parties des commentaires sur le derniers épisode, et la plupart ne parlais que le Patron aurais pus dire beaucoup plus de salacité dedans...Je m'en veut énormément car tu les lit aussi, et j'ai vu ta réaction faces à tout sa... Ton visage se fermais de plus en plus, alors sil te plait, ne m'en veut pas._

 _Je sais que le geste que je m'apprête à faire sera douloureux pour chacun de nous..._

 _Sil te plait, continue de vivre, occupe toi des autres et oublie moi..._

 _Le Patron. "_

Je me relus plusieurs fois et décida que c'était bon, je la plia en deux, la pris avec moi dans la salle d'eau et la posa bien en évidence de façon à se que Mathieu ou un des autres la trouve facilement. Bon, je sortie mon armes de ma poche et la posa juste à coté de la lettre. Pour une fois, j'enleva ma veste et la posa quelque part dans la pièce, puis remonta mes manches. Je pose mon arme à feu juste à coté de la lettre. Et commence à chercher mes lames de rasoir... Je les trouves au bout de quelques minutes. Heureusement que j'ai une baignoire, sa sera plus facile a nettoyer... Je m'allonge dedans et commence à laisser glisser le lame sur mon poignet... Oh, seigneur dieu, je ne me rappelais plus de cette douce souffrance quand j'ai promis à Mathieu de ne plus le refaire... Je joue de la lame dessus comme le ferais un violoniste avec un archet sur son violon. Je regarde mon sang s'écouler sur mon pantalon. Je tique au moment où sa me fit vraiment mal et décida de le refaire sur mon autre poignet, mais beaucoup plus brutalement ! Je voulais en finir au plus vite ! Je tique une nouvelle fois, mais continua tout en m'affaissant un peu plus dans la baignoire. Je posa mon avant bras gauche sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis fait le même geste de l'autre coter avec mon bras droit. J'avais laisser tomber la lame à terre... Je ne sais plus se qui se passe. Je sens mon sang coulé et la vie m'abandonnant peu à peu... J'entend un bruit de porte qui se claque, puis une voix complément affolée, qui est celle de Mathieu. Il est entrain de m'enlever mes lunettes de soleil... Je sais que mon regard est vitreux... Il parle, je ne comprend pas. Il vas sortir ? Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je lui attrape mollement l'avant-bras pour qu'il reste. Je l'entend pleurer... Il parle toujours, mais entre couper par les pleures... Je ne comprend toujours rien de ce qu'il dit. Et, avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je murmure :

" Pardon Mathieu..."

Et je rendit mon dernier souffle lui lâchant le bras.


End file.
